Jay Santura
Jacyen David Santura (b. January 28, 1995) was a student at Evanscene High School. Him and his identical twin brothers were born during an episode of Evanscene: Down The Street. He is married to his middle school crush, Ariana Kenya. He is bestfriends with Daxton Senior and Justin Castillo, and used to be good friends with Ashaunn Arjouboun until he unhooked Ariana's bikini top by suprise at Fiona Belleyn/Jorge Carmen's 16th birthday party. He had attended Evanscene for 3 years of middle school, and left in 9th grade for their rival school, Monarch High. Jay brutally won the Bulls vs Knight game of 2009 by pushing Sebastian Morales (the only guy more popular than him) into a bench extremely hard, breaking his arm, and scoring the final point. Even though this increased Sebastian's popularity, it dropped a bomb on his, and made everyone in Evansccene hate him terribly. Upon his return to Evanscene after Monarch burned down, new kids heard about his bad reputation and attempted to bully him. One certain new kid, named Calvin Baliadas, trippe him in the locker room, and he fell down the stairs. Everyone laughed at him, and Jay ran back up the stairs, and picked up Calvin, then slammed him down on the water fountain, breaking the water fountain and nearly killing Calvin. After that, everyone started respecting him again. Character History Season 4 In Wild Ones, he made his debut when he joined a basketball game in gym class, and beat the top player in the class, Jorge Carmen. They began to talk in the locker room, and they became friends. Jay mentioned that he was bestfriends with Ryan Kenya, and Jorge asked "You mean Dax?" Jay asked "Who the hell is Dax?" As they were walking, they saw Luis and Ashton talking to some guys, and they grabbed Jay and said "This bumass is my brother." Jay responded with "Bumass??? Who do you think you dealing with? I will flame you n***a." All the guys went "OOOOHHHHH!!!!" Jorge grabbed him back and they walked. Jorge said "You're mad funny." This made the beginning to his reputation. Season 5 Season 6 In Dead And Gone (2), him and Justin were playing around and Angelina threw a full Sprite can at Justin, and it missed and hit Harrison, who wasn't watching, in the head. Harrison thought it was Jay and tried to hit him with a baseball bat. Jay grabbed it before it hit his head and snatched it. He pushed Harrison into a big pile of junk and hit Harrison in the side of the face with the aluminum bat. Harrison passed out and everyone began laughing and screaming. Jay and Justin brought him up to the patio and took his clothes off and threw them in the crowd, then both of them picked up Harrison, and threw him in the pool, naked. Everyone started throwing stuff at him, and he woke up. He realized he was naked and what was going on. He had pain in his jaw. He got out of the pool and began crying. He ran inside and went in Angelina's parents room. An hour later, everyone heard a gun fire, and when Elijah found Harrison's dead body from suicide, Jay and Justin were all death stared, as they were unbelievably shocked. Jay and Justin left the scene and told everyone not to say anything. In The Beast You Never Met, him and Justin were called out of class, and when they got to the principal's office, Harrison's mother was there. She repeated what she told Mr. Santiago and played the footage from the party recorded by the neighbors security camera. Mr. Santiago asked if they had anything to say for themselves, and after they tried to explain everything that had happened, Santiago seemed to understand somewhat, but said he was forced to result to expulsion. He then expelled them, and called their parents, while sending them to the suspension room for the rest of the day. Season 7 Season 8 In The Final Countdown, the game had begun. All the fans, and most of the school was there watching. The Bulls were still in preperation, as were the Knights. The Knights came out into the court, and all the Monarch students were cheering. All the Bulls fans were booing, mad at Jay. They all got on the court, and the game began. Jay was playing rather rough, but noone said anything. At the end of the game, Sebastian went to steal the ball while he was running, as a false move, and Jay pushed him rather hard into a bench, on his arm. Sebastian was on the ground, and Jay made the shot from there. Everyone on the Monarch side was cheering, but everyone else ran to see if Sebastian was okay. Sebastian was really hurt, and someone called an ambulence. Season 9 Season 10 In Started From The Bottom (2), him, Randy, Calvin, and everybody else were sitting in the detention table, when Chris pulled out a gun and held it up. Everyone began panicing. Jay, as he was stoned, was not scared at all. Chris was holding everybody hostage, getting everyone down on the floor. Chris held the gun up to his head. As soon as Chris turned his head, Jay flipped him over and snatched the gun. Jay yelled "Security!!!" Officer Nunez came and tackled Chris, and put handcuffs on him. Briefly later, he was arrested as the police arrived. Jay was interviewed, and as his high wore off, he realized what had been happening. He started breathing heavily, and every girl in the cafeteria was coming up to hug him, except for many students that were running out of the school. Soon later the story was in the newspaper, but Jay was too shocked to enjoy the fame. Justin came over to him at the bus stop and said "EVERYONE LOVES YOU AGAIN!!!" Jay was speachless, as he was imagining the gun pointed at his head. Jay went on the bus and told nobody to bother him. After he got to his stop, he ran off. In Crimewave, Jay runs up to Justin and says "YO THEY FOUND OUT!" Justin asks "Found out what???" Jay says "ABOUT JAMMIE!" Justin opened his eyes real high, and ran. He ran out the front doors, and kept running down the sidewalk. Jay isn't seen much in the episode, but is mentioned quite alot. The plot mainly centers over him. Later, when he's at the bus stop, he is looking at a paper, and he calls Justin and asks "What do you think if I maybe... take off?" The episode ends with Jay's face all serious. Trivia *He is the first character in Fourplay history ever to join the army. *He severly damaged two characters arms. Sebastian was the first, and Justin was the second. *Him and Ariana are one of many characters in Fourplay history to get married straight out of high school, along with his parents, Justin's parents, and Justin's granparents, and many more. Quotes *(First Line): "Rack it boy." (To Jorge) * "Just remember, money and charm won't buy you everything in life. Get your shit together, and you won't end up like I did." *"What would you think if I... take off?" Category:Previous